A hold on me
by Panemsheik
Summary: SLASH: Jack/Jerry. Jack dumped Jerry. Now Jack wants him back, but Carson and Kai has plans for them


Just watching the way that Kai interacted with Jerry just made my blood boil. Yes, Rudy wanted us to get along with the black dragons as long as they were going to share the dojo, but that did not mean for my cousin to make his move on my boyfriend, Ok Ex-Boyfriend but that was not the point. The two were standing by the training dummy and it was at that moment that Kai wrapped his fingers in Jerry's hair. My grip on my Bo staff tightened and I was getting ready to march over there and show him a thing or two when small, delicate hands grabbed mine.

"Whoa there tiger." Kim's soft voice said. She pulled me back until we were out of ear shot of anyone and I was no longer able to see Jerry and Kai.

"Let me go Kim." I said a little harshly to her. She smiled knowing I could never truly do her any harm.

"Not until you calm down.'' She replied. I took a deep breath.

"Can you please let me go Kimberly?"

The look she gave me was pure amusement, she hated to be called Kimberly, but she let me go.

"Look Jack, you can't go in there and cause a scene with Kai. Rudy and Ty have a truce and we have to make it work for them."

''I know that Kim but, Kai is _touching _Jerry. I can't just sit back and let him take him away from me." I ended up punching the nearest thing which happened to be a portrait of Ty and Rudy.

"Jerry isn't yours. Remember you dumped him. Speaking of that, why did you dump him for Carson? That makes…Now when you look at it, Carson is a total babe." I cut her off, I realized my mistake as soon as it happened.

_**FLASHBACK:  
**_

"_I don't get it Jack, I thought we were in a good place." Jerry asked. Tears were forming around his eyes. I had never seen the spitfire cry before. _

"_Look, it's not working out between us. I can't be in a relationship where we aren't 100 percent us. I mean you haven't even told your family yet about us." _

_He wiped away the small droplets that were there. "I was getting there Jack. I told you just give me some time." _

"_No Jerry, I gave you all the time. I want to be a couple, a real couple and Carson is already out." _

_The next day I found out from Milton that Jerry was staying with them now. He had told his parents that he was gay and there was an argument. Jerry left and went to Milton's. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It was stupid of me to break up with him Kim, I knew that." I said sadly sitting down on the bench. Kim sat next to me. "I want him back."

She hugged me. "Then you are going to have to work really hard.''

We broke apart at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Kai and Jerry, Kai had his arm around Jerry's waist. All I saw was red. But Kim held me back.

"Hey guys." Jerry said. He didn't look at me once. My heart started to break.

"What's up Jerry?" Kim asked. I know she saw the way that Kai was holding Jerry.

"So Kai's birthday is tonight and he's having a party. To better get acquainted with the black dragons he's inviting all of us to it.

"Even you Jack. I mean as cousins we should at least try and get along." Kai explained as he moved closer to me to shake my hand. I took it, really not wanting to make peace with him since he stole the love of my life from me.

"Of course Kai." I faked a smile as I watched the two of them leave. Once they were gone I ended up breaking the container that contained Rudy's trophies.

…..

The party wasn't for another few hours, I sat in the dojo all alone collecting my thoughts.

"This is stupid, I'm stupid. I should have never dumped him and then stupid Carson moved away. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said to myself.

"I wouldn't say you were stupid. Or me for that matter." I turned around to see Carson. I wanted to punch him, but at the same time I wanted to hug him.

"Can't I get a welcome home kiss?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. If I was to ever get Jerry back then I would have to get over Kai.

"No Kai. Look I am trying to get back with Jerry. You being here is the last thing I need right now." I grabbed my back and went to walk past him but he grabbed me. What was with everyone grabbing me today?

He placed a kiss on me. "I missed you Jack."

I went to pull away but he seemed to have gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall, Carson's hands reaching inside my pants.

"Please Carson. I don't want to be with you anymore and if we do this, I can never fully be with Jerry again." I pleaded, which was unlike me.

"Jack, Jerry isn't the one for you. It took him your entire relationship to come out to his family. Who knows how long it would take you guys to actually have sex." Carson kissed me again, this time on my neck and he kept making his way lower. I couldn't, I didn't want to stop him.

…..

As I got dressed I felt Carson watching me.

"Where you heading?" he asked.

"Home, I have to get cleaned up and head over to my cousin's house. He's having a birthday party and I'm invited."

I didn't wait for his reply as I headed out the door. I didn't notice the tears until I reached home.

"Jack, sweetie are you ok?" my mom asked when I came in the house.

"Fine mom."

I threw my bag on bed when I got into my room. This was all just so messed up.

**KAI"S PARTY**

I was greeted to the sounds of Lady Gaga as I entered Kai's house. I was also greeted to the sight of him and Jerry in the corner making out. My stomach began to hurt and I went in search of Kim. She was sitting in the living room drinking punch and talking to Milton.

"Hey Guys." I said as I took a seat.

"Hey Jack." They said in unison.

"Hey Milton, get me another drink?" Kim asked. Milton looked at her.

"You have a drink.'' He noticed.

Kim dumped the drink in the plant. "Well, look at that."

Milton walked away to get her another drink.

"How you doing Jack?"

"Great." I lied.

She was about to say something else when we were interrupted by the sound of Jerry yelling in Spanish. Being with Jerry I managed to understand some of what he was saying.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? salir, yo no quiero que estés aquí! Vete Carson."

Carson was here, great this is just what I needed. I raced to where they were, the music had stopped and everyone was watching them.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you need to go." Kai said. He was rubbing Jerry's back.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." Carson said cooley.

"And what will that be?" Kai asked. Carson smiled once he saw me.

"Jack. I came here for Jack. I mean I don't even know why he's still friends with you Martinez. Not after what you did to him."

"You don't know anything." Jerry replied.

"I know a lot."

I rushed Carson before he could say anything else and instead of hanging around I led Carson out the house and onto the street.

"Really Carson? You couldn't let this go? I told you. I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOU!"

"That's not what your body was saying a few hours ago." He pushed up against me, kissing me everywhere. But this time I pushed him away.

"Go away Carson. I don't want to see you ever again.

…..

**SEAFORD HIGH**

I was heading to my locker at school the next day when a force pulled me inside the janitor's closet. Thinking it was Carson I began to hit the person. When I heard something in Spanish.

"Jerry?" I asked, making sure this was real.

"Yes. It's me. What was that for?"

"I thought you were Carson."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "I am in no way Carson."

"I see that, now what do you want? I need to get to class."

"What was that last night? I thought that you and Carson were over when he moved away?"

"Why do you care?"

Jerry seemed hurt. "I am still your friend."

"Yeah, Sorry. Look we are over, but he wants to get back together and I told him no. but he won't take no for answer, even when I told him I was into someone else."

"You like someone?''

I saw the jealousy in his eyes. If I wanted him back then I would have to play this out.

"Is it anyone I know?"

"No, he's older. A real nice guy."

"Is he cute?"

"Really. He looks like a model."

He began to turn red in the face. That only happens when he's angry. I heard the bell rang.

"We should go. Don't want to be late."

The rest of the day Jerry watched me, watched my hands to see if I was texting the guy. I was loving every moment of this. He got jealous easily and to see that I was "moving" on would have him in my arms in no time.

"Hey Jack. Can you come over later? I need your help with something." Jerry asked once we were alone after practice at the dojo. Kai hadn't shown up since he was grounded and Kim had took Milton away so we could have alone time. "If you don't have any plans."

"Uh, no. but will Kai think?"

"He doesn't have to know."

I smiled to myself. This was going to be interesting. I locked up the dojo and followed Jerry home. Since the time that we had broken up his family became more understand and he came back home. Things had gotten better for him. The house was empty, which was strange. We ended up his room. The lights were off and I heard the door lock.

"Jerry?"

I was pushed on the bed. Jerry straddled me. This was, I was not expecting it to happen this fast.

"Why Jack?" he attacked my lips, biting them in the process.

"Why what Jerry?"

"Why did you leave me? The only reason I started with Kai was because he was related to you and I knew it would drive you crazy."

I pulled him off of me.

"Wait, the only reason you dated my mortal enemy was to get me jealous?"

He kept kissing me.

"Yes."

"Does Kai know you were using him?"

"No."

He pushed back onto the bed. This time he reached for my pants and undid them.

"I want you Jack. I mean, I want all of you."

He took my member in his hands and it sprang to life. His touch was way different than Carson's.

"Please Jack."

I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you Jerry."

….

By midnight Jerry was asleep. We had made love at four times until he had enough. He was sound asleep and my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?''

"Have fun with Jerry?"

It was Carson.

"Carson."

"This won't last. I told you Jack. I want you and I will get you. Wait till Kai finds out. Oh, I mean he did almost kill you. When he finds out that you're sleeping with his boyfriend. I won't let anything happen to you but I will let him have it out on you first."

He hung up the phone. How could things go so bad in two days?


End file.
